Strange Love
by Inoue.YH
Summary: Yuzu wonders about her future; if the time to leave her father's side will ever come. One day, as she analyzes her situation while walking through Karakura Town, she meets someone unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My onii-chan is out tonight. Earlier he came running through our door and rushed into his room. Daddy was worried so he almost kicked the door down, but Ichigo opened the door and left before my father could ask him questions.

Now, Daddy's being depressed and is pleading Karin to give him a hug, but she just slaps his face, scoffs and locks herself in her bedroom.

"Will you leave your daddy, Yuzu?" Dad's making a sad face so I better not disappoint him.

"I would never do that. Who would look after the house if I'm gone?" Dad's smile is somewhat over-exaggerated, so I look away in shame. _What if I…?_

Karin's having a soccer game today but since she didn't want me to go I'm walking through the streets, alone. Ichigo hasn't appeared since he left yesterday, and Dad's being lazy and hyper since Onii-chan left.

Sigh. There are countless people walking and shopping in the streets, since today is a holiday. Couples stand out from the multitude, smiling and laughing. I can see girls and boys holding hands and flirting with each other. I wonder sometimes, _has Onii-chan found a girl yet? What about Karin?_

"Nee, little girl, would you like to try out costumes for free?" In front of me stood a man with a clown costume, smiling a friendly smile. My face must have showed some kind of confusion since he laughed. "Today's offer at_ Ren's Master of Disguise Shop_! Kids get to try costumes and they can get one for free. Any that's of your liking."

"Honto ni?! I will." I walked eagerly into the shop and my eyes were of full wonder. The shop couldn't be more colorful; green and purple walls, with silly drawings pasted on them, and toys everywhere for decoration. Stall after stall filled with costumes of anything you could imagine; from a nail polish costume to an Allen Walker one.

Two hours passed and I was still trying them on. I hadn't noticed that the shop was full of kids with their moms, and since that made me unhappy, I left without getting one. At the entrance door, a woman screamed and dropped her bags from fear. People inside the store looked at the woman through the windows, trying to figure out why she screamed.

"What is that thing?!" A man on the other side of the street was looking upward to the sky with a wide-eyed face. Immediately I took a step forward and followed the man's gaze. In the sky, coming through the clouds, was an incredibly huge hollow. His piercing screech terrified the people in the streets, and chaos started. Full panic was forming now; each person ran to a different location but everyone with the same terrified feeling.

My hands covered my mouth, forcing back a scream, as the hollow, feeling the chaos, started diving through the clouds at an amazing speed that one wouldn't expect from an enormous creature. The hollow looked like he was diving straight at me, so I ran. I didn't know to where I was running but I certainly could care less. At a point, I knew he was after me so I started to get afraid. I thought about my family—Ichigo, Karin, Daddy and Mom—and I wondered if I'd done something wrong in life. Something inside me knew I wasn't getting out of it; the hollow would catch me and it was almost certain that he wouldn't pity me.

_I'm sorry Ichigo…_

"Hey, girlie, you can't escape him." A pack of grey wolves were running on each side and behind me. This took me off guard and I screamed. I almost stopped running, but I thought better and didn't. Tears threatened to spill out however.

"W-who are y-you?"

"My name's Stark. All these ferocious wolves running around you are part of me. We are one."

At that moment the hollow touched ground, and the space around it, exploded. The force lifted me in the air and threw me against a park bench, ten meters away. My body hurt all over and I was afraid because I couldn't stand. I searched with my eyes the place, but all I could make out was the dust in the air because of the impact and a huge shadow lifting from the dust curtain. I prayed that the hollow wouldn't find me in all the dirt and mess.

"Why don't you hide? He can see you, and he wants to eat you."

"W-why does h-he w-want me?"

"Because you have some unusual spiritual pressure for a human and it's driving him mad. But I…" His voice was the only thing I could make out of him, and I didn't know where it was coming from—I think from all sides. "I want you because you're Ichigo's little sister, aren't you?"

"H-how did you k-know?"

"I have my ways… Yuzu." At that, a hand gripped my shoulder and I slapped it away. "You need me now, little girl. Why don't you let me help you?"

"I don't know you, okay?! Ichigo! Ichigo!" I started yelling frantically.

"He won't come. He's out with his friends trying to defeat us. He won't come for you."

"H-how do you know! Ichigo will save me."

An arm lifted me from the ground by my sweater, and trapped me against something hard.

"I'm the only one that can save you, dummy. But, since I'm not your friend, you'll pay me later for the help."

He had pressed me against his body and, through the dust veil, he had some kind of weapon in his hand. When the sound of a gunshot reached my ears, I knew it had to be some kind of pistol.

"Let me go."

"Not for anything in the world."

And with that said, a second bullet sprang from the gun and made an impact on the hollow's body. The hollow made an even more piercing screech, and with that he was gone.

Stark's body loosened a little but he never let me go. I still couldn't see his face, but I knew he was staring down at me. I couldn't stand being watched like that so I blushed.

"Take me home." I said, still looking at the ground where I could make out his black boots.

"You're staying with me at Las Noches. You're not leaving my sight," tears formed in my eyes and started to spill.

My head shot upwards, trying to see if he was joking but something weird happened. I felt dizzy and then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:  
**__Hello, my beautiful people! First, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Also I want to apologize for uploading an uncompleted chapter. I know, I know, it's evil of me, but I don't have time nor the inspiration to finish this story, but I'll try my best. Give me a couple more months... Kidding! I promise by summer it's going to be finished. Enjoy! :3_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I spent a few hours after I became conscious again searching the strange place I'd woken up in. It was depressing since the walls were all grey and cold, and from what I could see there were no windows. _That guy had known who I was, and he knew Ichigo too. Who was he..?_

Immediately, I knew I was lost. The place was a giant maze! I was a rat in a labyrinth, but I also knew that there had to be an exit somewhere.

I turned left when I reached an interception, then I went right, and later on I went through a tunnel that smelled like decomposed bodies. But I didn't find the exit or any life form that could help me out. It was a deserted place, some kind of prison-like maze, and everything got colder the deeper I ventured. A few times I came across skulls in the floor and once I heard screeching and then screaming. My ears detected any kind of sound that resonated through these walls, and my head was full-on focused.

Suddenly a shadow passed in front of me and before I could react, I crashed against something. I looked up and gasped. A man in his early thirties with brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and blue eyes was looking down at me. He was handsome but he wore no expression, like a doll.

"Are you Stark?"

"Pleasure to meet you, now let's head back." I took a step backwards, and frowned at him. "Unless you want to venture deeper and probably find scary and evil things down there."

"Why don't I go home instead? It's not like I can do much here anyway."

"That's true, but I've been given orders to detain you until further notice."

I was starting to get irritated but I took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe I could turn this _situation_ to a positive one if I tried to find what they wanted from Ichigo.

"Fine, but please give me a map or something because this place is endless and I'll keep getting lost. Oh, and while you're at it, can you please show me a place where I can walk without walls on either side of me and breathe fresh air? This prison is going to make me crazy."

Stark glanced at me with amusement. He was enjoying this too much, that idiot!


End file.
